


Blanket Blues

by AlwaysAmused



Series: Syndicate Sickfics [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Forts, Jacob's sick, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: Jacob's sick and bored, and just wants to be cuddled. Ned, however, is absent from the apartment, so he has to make do until Ned gets home.





	Blanket Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.

Being sick was something Jacob had always hated. When he was a child, it meant either being subjected to whatever his Gran made him take with a spoon, or sitting in bed and being bored along with feeling miserable. Evie, damn her, rarely got sick. When she did, it lasted about a day and a half. When Jacob got sick? No suck luck. It lasted a week at _least_.

He sniffed miserably from under the covers. Ned had left him to go to work _hours_ ago, and since then he’d been falling in and out of sleep. He had vague memories of Ned bringing him tea before he left, but a quick peek out assured Jacob that whatever tea it had been had likely gone stone cold an hour ago.

Jacob coughed, groaned, and curled up more. _Death_ would be preferable to this, he was sure of it. Instead, he got a snot-ridden, cough-filled hell.

At least he was getting hungry now. He didn’t want to move, but his stomach had been protesting more and more for the past half hour. So, with a great amount of effort, Jacob finally moved to a vertical position, grabbing the comforter and dragging it into the kitchen with him. He made toast. It seemed to take the least amount of effort, and when he finally stared at his plate, he’d lost his appetite for it. He felt queasy now that he had food. _Damn_. He put the kettle on instead and had a cup of tea instead.

He moved into the living room. He couldn’t go back to the bedroom, if he went back to the bedroom, he was sure he’d die of boredom. Instead, he flopped down on the sofa and pulled the comforter around him like a cocoon, peering out the window at the street below. It was overcast and raining and it did nothing to better Jacob’s mood. He wanted to be _cuddled_.

There had to be more blankets in the house somewhere. Jacob got up, again with effort, and looked around Ned’s apartment, eventually finding the linen closet. Sure enough, there were blankets within, other comforters and soft blankets, warm blankets. There were some pillows, too. Jacob dumped them all on the sofa, moving some chairs to either side and tossing a blanket over the back of the sofa. He didn’t want to sit on the floor, it seemed too hard, so this seemed like the next best thing.

His tea was perfect drinking temperature by the time he’d finished. He sat in his little fort and drank it before setting the now-empty cup on the floor. Jacob the turned back onto his side, curled up, and went back to sleep.

He awoke to Ned coming into the living room and staring at the blankets.

“Jacob, what the fuck?” He said.

“I’m _sick_ ,” Jacob replied as way of excuse. “C’meer.”

“So you did… this? What am I even looking at?”

“’S a blanket fort.”

“I thought blanket forts were built on the ground.”

“ _C’meer_ ,” Jacob whined. Ned sighed and Jacob heard him moving around.

“Do you wanna make a proper blanket fort?” Ned asked.

“Later. C’meer.”

Finally, Ned crawled onto the sofa next to him. Jacob latched on and Ned muttered, “It’s a little small, Jacob. Would you like to move back to the bed?”

Jacob hesitated. Moving meant letting go of Ned, and cuddling Ned had been his all-day goal. But…

“We can take the blankets,” Ned said, and Jacob sighed before reluctantly releasing him. Together—mostly Ned—they collected the blankets and moved back into the bedroom. They crawled under the blankets and Ned pulled Jacob close. “Have you eaten today?”

“I made toast,” Jacob said. He hadn’t eaten very much of the toast, but he’d definitely made it. Ned hummed.

“I’ll make something.”

“Later?” Jacob asked, blinking up at Ned.

“Later,” Ned agreed. And Jacob smiled, sniffing and cuddling back into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little self-indulgent splurb. I've had the flu for a week, and decided Jacob was gonna be too. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
